Typical Day
by BoredomStrikesAgainAndAgain
Summary: Cheer leading practice, goof off with my favorite monkey, then watch movies after. At least, that was the plan. Never thought this would happen on a typical day. NoodleNelsonxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Before We Start**

It's Saturday. It's fucking Saturday!

I was supposed to be home watching the last episodes of 'House' on Netflix with nothing but my underwear on, few boxes of half eaten pizzas by the chair, and possibly popcorn sprayed around the room for some, what I'd call, much needed mess for watching said series. There was no shame in that. But my friend, Zoe, had other special plans which she deemed far more important.

Cheerleading practice.

I wasn't really planning on becoming a cheerleader, but I consider Zoe my best friend; and when a friend asks (begs on her knees) you to join the squad, you join the squad (in exchange of a huge bag of gummy bears) because that's what friends do. All kidding aside, Zoe and I have been friends since 5th grade. If she asked me without the gummy bears, I would've said yes… provided she do some favors for me, cause what are friends for!

For her it was effortless. I mean, she practiced gymnastics! With her blonde hair, long legs, peppy attitude and 'Let's go!' personality, she was practically made to be a cheerleader. I, on the other hand, with my brown hair, five feet tall, and tan skin was made for contemporary dance. I love how I can translate music through my body, express the meaning behind a song with every twist and bend I do. It may sound cheesy, but I do miss it.

It sucks when your beloved mother deemed such talent as a waste of her daughter's time. From then on, we made sure not to let my mother know of my cheerleading.

My mom wasn't really running for 'World's Best Mom' award, and neither was hers. My mom works at the chemical plant, Zoe's mom was a waitress at a diner. Our moms weren't exactly the stay-at-home type since both of our dads are gone, but I don't really want to think about that much. Most days, I would crash at Zoe's place; we'd play with the twins, have LeShaen and Monkey (Noodle) over, and play house like everything's okay. Her mom wasn't around much. On rare occasions where she stumbles in through the front door, drunk out of her mind, with some asshole pulling her to the nearest bedroom, we knew the drill. Zoe packs hers' and the twins' bags for the night, and comes over my house. My mom wouldn't mind, she doesn't come home much since my dad.

I'm lucky to have Zoe around; she's like my sister in a way. She can be crazy annoying when she forces me out of my comfort zone, like cheerleading per se, but in the end I'm thankful. Without her, I would've stayed in my little cocoon of dance and movies, alone. Also, it's because of her I got to meet LeShaen who, at first, I was not so hot with. He was the captain of the school's basketball team. When I found out about him and Zoe, all I can think about was her getting a broken heart from a player. I'm ashamed to say that I judged him too quickly; all I can think of was how he was taking advantage of Zoe, using her to get some when he's bored. Yeah, those movies really got in my head. In the end, I did apologize to both of them. I 'blessed' their relationship to show my approval. Of course, a best friend CANNOT be in a relationship without the best friend's blessing. That's like a law.

And then there's The Monkey. Noodle Nelson was LeShaen's best friend, so naturally I got to meet him. I don't really remember why I call him monkey, I think it has something to do with the monkey bars we used to play with way back. We became close friends after Zoe and LeShaen started; we were practically partners in crime. Our friendship started from our maniacal scheming. See, he didn't like that his friend chose some girl over him, and I didn't like Zoe spending most of her time with the captain, and so our friendship grew with every scheme and plot. Thankfully, our friendship didn't end when we gave up on the "Split-'em-up" plan. He did, however, made my life troublesome more than it already was with Zoe. He got me in to my very first detention and apparently, he dedicated his life to me getting more detention, hookie, and any sort of trouble (not too much). Still, I can't imagine my life without him. When Zoe's with LeShaen, I'd go to Noodle's house or he'd go to mine's just to hang out. He'd listen to me geek out about my movies, I'd listen to him geek out about science. It's weird really; the whole school thinks of him as this stupid jock when he wasn't. His grades are actually pretty good, some higher than mine even; he's got science over me, no question about it.

He was my first kiss, but we were just experimenting then so I don't think it counts; even if he was my second, third, and twenty third. I remember it being awkward after putting a stop to it; my crush, here forth dubbed 'The Asshole', then asked me out and I didn't want to do him wrong by locking lips with another guy so I ended it. Noodle barely talked to me which I understood, but that doesn't make me miss him less. The relationship between me and The Asshole ended though when I found out about his bingo card. I wanted to cry so hard back then, and it sucked that I couldn't cry out to Zoe; she had her own problem with the family, I couldn't add on to that. So there I was on a bench near school ready to cry, then I felt someone's arm drape over my shoulder. I looked up, and there were the blue eyes I missed. I cried my eyes out on his chest, and he kept soothing me. I didn't know how he knew where I was or why I was crying, but it sure felt nice to have him next to me. From then on, we became friends again; we never talked about the past and just started anew from then on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: One of Those Days**

Sigh. I was now practicing the routine for the fourth time, and honestly, my muscles hurt from all the smiling and me being thrown like a ragged doll thing; it sucks being short. I watched Zoe teach some of the slow pokes the routine, and it made me smile a little. You can really see how much she enjoys her sport and I'm happy for her. I guess it was nice of Zoe to make me join. She knew I needed an outlet, I needed to dance. And though this was different from what I was used to, I appreciated her trying to cheer me up.

But after repeating the same routine for the fifth time, my ragged doll body had enough. I needed to get out of here!

I marched towards Zoe, ready to scream my head off at the blonde, but she saw me coming. She smirked, "Don't start with me Cleo, you know we have to practice. We need to be ready before the game next week"

"Oh, come on! I've memorized the timing, the ques already. I'd recite 'Let's Go Kent High' to you 8 times if you'd like" I begged, desperation leaking off me. The thought of hitting that play button and the smell of popcorn made my aura of desperation, at least I thought it would, more agreeable.

"You would rather stay in your stinky bedroom alone with your series than spend your whole day here? With me, your favorite babe in the world?" she smiled at my desperation. She wasn't buying it. I needed to br-

"Wait. You think my bedroom's stinky?" I asked, all traces of desperation was gone. I showed my hurt puppy look; I take pride in my collection of blueberry scented candles.

"Well, maybe not you. But you reeeally have to set a rule for Noodle not to come in without taking a shower after practice."

We giggled at the memory of him and LeShaen stinking up the house last they came to visit after their practice. No amount of scented candles could cover up that stench.

"Excuse me ladies, but that is what we call the stench of REAL men"

We turned around to the voice behind us. There in front of us was LeShaen and Noodle doing the 'Mr. Clean' pose as if to show how much of a real man they were. We laughed at the sight of the two guys puffing their chest out as much.

Zoe walked over to LeShaen, hugging his frame as much as she can, "Yeah, well, if you smell like a 'real man' every time you're with me, that's gonna be a huge problem for us"

"What happened to love, baby? I thought it was real between us?" said LeShaen, over dramatizing his hurt for us, the audience in this play apparently.

I smiled at their silly antics, rolling my eyes at the show, "You know what else is real? Soap. I hear TRUE men use that too. Just saying."

Just when it left my mouth, I saw Noodle stalk towards me with his arms wide open, ready to wrap me around his 'stench', "Oh, come on Cleo. A little dirt and stink never hurt anyone," he said with a smirk.

I felt my eyes widen. Damnit! That damn bastard's gonna tickle me, I just know it! Yup, that scared me more than the 'stench' really. With that, I ran from the monkey, out through the opening from the cheerleaders and in to the courts. Just when I thought I neared the exit, safe from the monster himself, I got tackled.

I laughed so hard I can feel myself tearing up; he knew my tickle spots from the skin near my ribs to my knees. I tried to do this fish-out-of-water thing. Yeah, doesn't work when you got a guy pinning you down with his body. The guys around weren't even helping! Why did I go to the basketball court again? If it were the tennis court, the guys there would've hit Noodle with their racquets. This should be considered abuse, like one-week detention worth. Hearing no whistle, coach wasn't with the team; probably taking over detention. I had to retaliate, I will not lose in what I consider a champion of. I take pride in my wrestling skills; I consider my small frame as an advantage. With a little tumble and twist, I switched our position with me riding on his back, twisting his arm, while he laid down on the ground. I love the smell of victory and, surprisingly, a pleasant smell from the man below. He showered!

I giggled while he squirmed; I knew he was uncomfortable, but I'd like to feel the winning glory from the guys clapping around us, "You win this round Cleo, but don't forgot, we still got movie night later," he said, his tone threatening. I forgot it's his turn to choose the movie. He knows I don't like horror films!

I quickly got off, sheepishly grinning at him, "How 'bout we call it a tie after I buy the pizza tonight?"

He stood up slowly, brought his hand to his chin as if to think it over real hard, "Okay." he said, dusting off the invisible dirt from his jacket, clearly happy from the thought of his small victory.

I stared at the young man, amazed at how easy it was to change his mind. If I were him, I would've made him watch a documentary about watch making just to make him suffer. What were we doing again? Oh, right. "Where's Zoe? I had this whole speech about practicing and me going home early." I looked towards our practice area for the blonde, but instead got my head slowly turned by large hands on each cheek to the area behind the bleachers.

"Were they actually trying to hide? I mean, come on." I snickered at the couple sucking each other's face off.

He smirked, walking with me towards the two. "It's kind of beautiful in a way. Like watching two slugs trying to tear themselves off each other's slimy face"

I stopped half way from them and stared at the couple. Yup. I can see the two slugs right now. There's an image that'll be stuck in my head for some time. "Well, thanks for ruining kissing for me"

Noodle laughed at me, he knew how imaginative my weirdo of a brain is. He walked back to me, draped his arms around me while tugging me to a walk to the love birds. "I'm not saying it's all bad. I mean, It was definitely fun when we did it" he stared at me with a smirk. Oh, those fun times where we tried to kiss each other awkwardly, saliva spilling at first. We both laughed, pretty sure he was thinking the same thing as I was. "Shut up, monkey! I'd rather keep my shirt dry from all your saliva today, thanks."

"Dude, I'm pretty sure we're pros now." He raised an eyebrow as if to suggest. I blushed at the thought, at least I would've if I was as pale as him. Thank God for my Puerto Rican blood. "Maybe later, monkey." I ran from his arms missing his surprised face from my sudden getaway, then jumped on the railing. "Am I interrupting anything, ladies?"

Clearly, the couple was irritated but I wanted to go home, and them making out won't stop me from my much deserved break from practice. "Don't you got some place to be Cleo?" LeShaen said, "Any place else to be?" Zoe added staring me down as if to take a hint. However, I loved seeing their faces right now with their annoyance and impatience. Yup, small victory for the annoying friend. If only I brought my phone with me. I smiled a sweet smile at the two as I dropped myself on the floor. "Were you guys doing something? See, we didn't really notice all the way across the court," said Noodle as he caught up behind me, staring at the two with devious glint in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me, his head on top of mine trying to use me as a shield of some sort. Or I was just that short, and his neck got tired from carrying his big head around. Either explanation's okay, I liked it.

"Shouldn't you guys be out there practicing?"

Noodle and I stared at each other as if to think of better things to do than be with our darling friends. "Nope, not really." We said simultaneously, grinning like idiots at the two.

LeShaen sighed, by now I'd think he already got used to our antics. "Fine, I'll be out in a minute. Do us a favor and practice some free throws" he stared at Noodle with a smirk, clearly trying to hit a spot at his ego. I tried to hold back a giggle at that, and clearly Zoe found Noodle's appalled face just as funny.

Noodle chuckled, "That's low, man" he said as he clutched his 'aching heart', a smile on his face as he lets go of me. He jumped on the railing just like how I did, staring at the two below him. "Really", then jumped down, "Low." I laughed at his silliness as he walked backwards with a wave goodbye at me, and I waved back.

"I see you're still here" said Zoe, smirking at me and Noodle's little exchange. "I can't really go 'till I get the captain's dismissal sooo can I go oh wise and pretty one?" I gave her the best puppy dog eyes I have in my arsenal, but for some reason, my adorability was not working on the babe today. "Nice try Cleo. You still need to work on cleaning up your basket toss."

"But, mom-"

"No buts! Like you said, I'm the captain. And I'm not dismissing you until the routine's perfect." She crossed her arms over her chest as she stood in front of me like how a mom would. LeShaen clearly impressed with her girlfriend as he laughed at my kicked-down puppy face.

I hanged my head down, walking back to the practice area, but not before shouting "I voted for Lizzie!" I ran after that, laughing my ass off, never wanting to experience the wrath of Zoe Parker. I heard LeShaen laugh out loud to that. Zoe even added a "Yeah, you better run!", but she knew I love her. Nobody was stupid enough to vote for Lizzie as the cheer captain; all ass and boobs, no talent. I slowed down to a walk back to the practice area. I'm pretty sure Zoe knew I was kidding anyway. After our private back stabbing session of the "All-out Tits and Ass" cheerleader in the middle of the night filled with booze and junk food, there definitely was no way I was voting for Lizzie.

We practiced for another hour, an occasional visit or an 'accidental' ball on the head from the monkey here and there, when I noticed the coach come through the gate with the detentionees. I was confused when I saw Grover as one of them, more confused when I saw him smiling like he's actually having fun being punished on a weekend. I know him from Biology, he was my partner a few times. He was funny, kind, sweet, none of which gave me the vibes of a trouble maker. Huh. Who would've thought?

"We need all three flyers in position! Simple basket toss guys, let's get it right!"

Damn my small height. I did not enjoy being a flyer. I got bruised from the countless number of throws today, plus I reeeally don't like being thrown. But Zoe knew exactly how to bribe me. Aside from the fact that she knew I was light since my partners back in the good old days can lift me up with just one hand, she knew my cravings at different times, and that's one of the reasons why I love her. I was one of the smallest in our group so who better to take the fall (pun intended).

We arranged ourselves in a line, me at the last to execute the highest toss of the three. Just as they threw me in the air, the fucking alarm went off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Containment**

"Code 9. Containment breech imminent…"

I was up in the air when it blasted and just when I was falling back down, some of the bases got distracted. Thankfully, some of the people got some wicked reflex in them and caught on time, but the angles were all wrong. My left foot landed badly. I screamed from the pain, then bit my lip, trying to minimize the screech I so badly wanted to let out. I felt tears pricking my eyes, but I shook it off as best as I can. My teammates encircled around me, either worried, or sorry, or both. I didn't care though, I wanted my friends. I saw Zoe, LeShaen, and Noodle run towards me, but Noodle was the fastest. He slid to a stop in front of me, his panic stricken face looking at me like he didn't know what to do, his arms hovered wide in front of me like he didn't know if he should touch me or not. I gave him a reassuring smile, which may have come off as a grimace, and held his outstretch arm, "I'm okay."

Of course, no one was convinced. "Oh my God, Cleo! Are you okay?" Zoe came running after I struggled to stand up, pulling myself with Noodle's help. "I'm fine guys. Just twisted my ankle I think." I turned my ankle to the side a bit and yelped. Yup, pretty sure I twisted it or something.

Coach was signaling us to come over near the entrance, a small group of teens already there panicking their ass off which, honestly, was helping no one. I made Zoe go ahead, I know she means well but her going all mother hen on me would just add on the anxiety the fucking alarm gave me. I am thankful for my two servants though. I tried laughing the pain away as Noodle and LeShaen tries to help me on each side, both of them joking on how it was gravity's fault. It was its fault. Stupid gravity.

It was a slow pace, but we got to the group just in time to hear Natalie's 'righteous' speech.

"Of course she's worried about following the rules." Zoe glared at Natalie, clearly still not over their past.

"You know that tight ass?" LeShaen asked, making sure Noodle got a strong hold of me before going to Zoe.

"Knew her" she said, her intense glare focused only on Natalie, "Trust me, I wish I didn't." I limped my way to Zoe with Noodle's help, and grabbed her shoulder, "Hey, don't sweat about it. It's not worth thinking about." I offered a small smile, trying to simmer down the anger. She offered a smile back, albeit a bit forced, shaking the thought away of that night.

Just as I thought it was just a drill or something, I heard someone shout up ahead, "Coach!" It was Mary, I think. I saw her come over our Biology class at times looking for his brother Grover. She was running towards us with panic clearly on her every step, "It's not a drill. The chemical plant's on fire!"

Well, so much for a drill.

I looked at Noodle, don't really know how to react. Noodle squeezed my arms though as if to reassure that it'll be okay, but I know panic was slowly setting in. My mom worked at the plant! My eyes widen at the thought of my mom dying. Sure enough, we weren't close or anything, but she was still my mom. I still had good memories of her where she acted like a mother back when dad was still around. Zoe, Noodle, and LeShaen's house were close to the plant, what if something happened to the twins!

Just as I stared at Zoe, she stared at me knowing exactly what I was thinking. "We have to go." I said, my voice shaking a bit, worry laced on every word. She nodded her head, ready to go, but LeShaen wrapped his arm around her, Noodle kept his hold on me tight.

"Where do you think you guys are going?" he asked, knowing exactly where we plan to go.

"I have to see if the twins are okay." Zoe tried to squirm out of LeShaen's hold but he wasn't having it.

"Cleo, look at me. We have to take care of each other first. I'm sure Mrs. Parker's with them right now" said Noodle, trying to reason us out in doing something stupid.

"But what if-" Zoe started. "But what if they're fine," LeShaen cuts her off before she could finish, "Right now, we need to get you both down to the shelter. Besides, Cleo, I don't think you can run off with that ankle."

I knew he was right, but that doesn't keep the worry down. We both know that the guys were right, so we followed the rest of the students down to the shelter.

I rode on Noodle's back. If this wasn't a scary situation, I would've had fun whipping my monkey till he neighs but I couldn't shake this worry off of my gut. I saw Zoe a few steps in front of us trying to diss Barrett off. I smirked at the sight of the two, poor guy doesn't know when to quit. That makes me feel amazed at his persistence and stupidness at the same time. Good thing LeShaen wasn't here though, he went on a detour to get me an ice pack for my ankle, or else he'd be whooping Barrett's ass through the wall.

I chuckled at that little image, "What's so funny?" Noodle asked, smiling at me despite the situation. "Just the thought of LeShaen and Barrett butting heads over Zoe. I feel bad for the guy, I'm sure he hasn't done all the things he wanted before he dies." Noodle laughed at what I said.

"You really think LeShaen can take Barrett with those long legs and arms?" The image of Barrett strangling LeShaen with his arms like a cartoon rope made me laugh. "I can't believe you're betting against your best friend!"

"Oh, I'm not betting against him. But if it was me and LeShaen, I'm pretty sure I can handle him." I smirked at that.

"Didn't know you'd fight LeShaen for Zoe" I teased as I poked him on his tickle spot. He jerked suddenly, almost letting go of my leg, "Do you WANT me to drop you? Cause lemme tell you, you're not as light as you were back then." I smacked him jokingly on his arm as he laughed trying to adjust his arms around my legs. "Besides, I prefer the short, geeky, tan girls." I can feel him smirking at me. I'd rub that smirk off his face if I wasn't a reddish brown tomato right about now. So much for killing my itsy bitsy crush on the guy. I figured it'll just pass like my crush on him before, but how the fuck was I supposed to do that when he's being all cute when he talks like that?

I hid my face behind him the entire ride to the shelter, shutting myself up before I say something else stupid like "Oh you mean me? Well what are you going to do about it then, big boy?" then he'd kiss me. And we'd make out right here in front of everybody. Then things get all hot… Damn imagination.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Nobody Leaves**

Inside the shelter, Noodle placed me down near the bunk beds. He sat on one, pulling me towards him, but I pulled away. He was shocked, a hurt expression on his face. I didn't mean to pull that hard; I guess over-thinking about how I felt and how things were going between us makes me irrational. I didn't want things to get complicated like before. "Sorry, it's just that- ridding on your back makes me just wanna stretch my legs. You're not exactly the smoothest ride, monkey." I smiled, trying to make him see that everything was okay between us. He smiled back as he wrapped his arm around me. I leaned against him, enjoying his warmth and comfort.

Zoe came in before Barrett, we went ahead of them after their little bickering about dinner reservations and getting in to parties. Clearly pissed, she stormed towards us looking for some way to get rid of the computer geek. We chuckled at the blonde's annoyance; it wasn't everyday she gets to brush him off without LeShaen glowering at the guy. I was about to comment about her great luck getting stuck with the computer geek, but I was an idiot. I stepped on my left foot trying to meet her half way. My fucking ankle made me moan out of pain, good thing Noodle was still holding on to me.

Zoe rushed over, "Cleo! Why are you standing up? You should've been lying down, resting your foot already." Zoe, the ever so great mother hen. Funny though that she was glaring at Noodle instead of me. Zoe got me quickly out of his arms and brought me to bed.

"Hey, I was trying to pull her down the bed earlier" said Noodle as he raised his hands as if to signal surrender. Knowing him, he did not want to experience Zoe's wrath more than once. No one wants a repeat performance of that.

"Trust me, I'd let Noodle pull me in bed if I was in the mood." My voice was bitter, not really thinking what I just said. I was just really annoyed at them, treating me like some sort of fragile child. But come on, it's a twisted ankle. I wasn't stabbed through my leg or anything. I was waiting for a retort from either person, my smart mouth already reloaded, but they just stared at me speechless.

Ohhh yeah, I forgot I needed a filter sometimes. Did I just said that out loud? It sure was good timing that LeShaen came through the door after Barrett. Not so good that he got to hear what I said just as he entered the room. LeShaen stared at me with mischief in his eyes as he stared between me and Noodle, "Damn, Cleo. Didn't know you and Noodle were getting freaky behind our back!" LeShaen said a little too loud, the whole room practically heard his big mouth. The stupid grin on his face never left even when Zoe ran to his boyfriend, smacked his arm out of jest, then embraced him tight like they haven't seen each other ten minutes ago. "Zoe, control that boy, will you. I'm too tired to smack him from here." Zoe laughed at that, and as a true friend would, she smacked him with her lips right on the pecker. "Wasn't what I was thinking, babe." I glared at the couple, they just smiled back.

"How 'bout you smack me? Will that make you feel better?" Damn it, Noodle! Stop being adorable! He winked at me, smirking as he stared. I'm pretty sure I was blushing at this point. With those eyes staring at me like that, and that sexy smirk of his, I needed Zoe's help. I glanced at the blonde, hoping I got the message through her. Thankfully, she got the message. She elbowed LeShaen then stared at me and Noodle, back and forth. With a smirk, LeShaen knew what to do, "Hey man, what do you plan on doing with your shitty throw? Zoe here can probably throw a three-pointer better than you." Noodle turned around, ready to defend his "mad skills" with their playful banter.

The teasing continued between the guys. I, on the other hand, laid myself down properly on the mattress, stretching my legs, tuning out the noise from the guys. Zoe walked over to me, leaving the guys alone with their basketball talks. She sat near my foot; she held the ice pack LeShaen brought from the infirmary in place. I can see the worry in her eyes. I care about the twin just as much as she does. As bad as it sounds, I worry more for those kids than I do with my mother. My mother can take care of herself, she was a grown up, but the twins had no chance if Mrs. Parker wasn't with them.

"Hey" I whispered at Zoe. She raised her head, looked at me with tears near to spill, "They're gonna be okay." I had to say it even if I didn't know. She smiled at me. She knew it was a lie, how could I know? But right now, that small lie made her feel less crappy from staying here than charging outside through whatever mess.

Ten minutes passed, everyone was inside the shelter. We didn't know what to do. Some of the people started pacing around, most were checking their phones trying to contact their family. My phone was with Zoe right now, no use when it's dead. I tried to keep myself calm. Noodle rested his head against my shoulder while we sat on the bed. He was on his phone trying to contact his folks while I played with his hair, wearing his cap on my head just because. Zoe moved over to LeShaen, standing by the bed trying to contact their parents in each other's arms, making each other feel less alone. How long are we supposed to stay here?

"My mom was at the plant, and said there was some kind of explosion!" Murmurs filled the room, all worried about their families near the plant. Wouldn't blame them though, an explosion at Keller- was it some sort of terrorist attack?

"Did she say what caused it?" Someone from the crowd asked. Violet? I knew her from Chemistry class last year, but we got to know each other more from detention.

"My dad said it was a huge fire" LeShaen spoke out. His voice sounded haunted, like he couldn't believe this was actually happening. I looked worriedly at him. I stood up from the bed, Noodle next to me wrapping his arms around me as we walked closer to LeShaen and Zoe. I can see the worry in their faces. Noodle looked close to panicking himself, he hasn't had contact with his folks since we got here. I leaned my head on his shoulder, brought my hand to his chin, turned his head away from his phone and towards me, "Hey, I'm sure they're okay. It's a weekend, I doubt they were in Keller." He stared back at me, gaining some resolve from my words. I smiled and kiss his cheek. He smiled at that, I got to give him at least a tiny bit of hope, that's all we could ask right now. His hold around me tightened, he smiled as if to reassure me, rather than himself, that he was okay.

At that moment, everything around us shook, like an earthquake struck our little valley, but it was different. It felt more like an explosion was set-off. It was short, but it was enough to get us all shaken as some screamed out of fear.

"Hey! Let's keep it together, people!" Coach tried to settle us down, but I'm pretty sure everyone's just about ready to shit their pants. Looking around, I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't know what the fuck we should do. Either go out and go to our family and walk through possible toxic air, or stay here in a room with only one exit, no windows, totally in the dark from what's happening out there. "Now this shelter was built a long time ago to withstand just about anything. Now we're gonna be safe no matter what happens down at Keller. We could last in here for weeks if we have to." True, of course there's a reason why this shelter was part of the drill whenever the plant had an actual melt down. But I guess I never expected to use the shelter for the actual thing.

"You really think we'll be down here for weeks?" I almost didn't hear Addie ask, but from the deafening silence after coach's not-so-reassuring speech, it was loud enough probably for the whole room to hear.

"I said we could be here, not that we will be." Coach was trying hard to keep us calm, I can see that. But the look of worry in his eyes made me sad for him. It was Saturday, he was supposed to be with his wife and kids on a weekend, and instead he got stuck with us. I know he's worried about his family just as much as we were.

"My cousin said the fire's been through three buildings" Noodle said, probably trying to inform only LeShaen, Zoe, and me, but the echo in this room reverberated his voice all around. Voices started up again, getting louder and louder. I buried my head on Noddle's chest as he took me readily in his arms; the sound of worry from everyone was drowning me.

"I'm sure they have everything under control." Coach announced, trying to regain some control in the room.

"The news said that there's report of a spill…" That got our attention. Coach quickly made his way to Natalie, trying to find out more on the spill. I squeezed my eyes, trying to figure things out. Maybe this was just a nightmare. But leaning against Noodle's chest was more of a dream come true for me than a nightmare. Staring up at Noodle, his brows were furrowed as he stare at his phone, waiting for his cousin's reply to his texts. I shook him out from his daze by lifting my hand to his forehead, pressing a finger right in the middle. He looked at me confused, and I just smiled at him, "Wouldn't want your forehead to get all wrinkly frowning like that." He chuckled, took his hat from me as he tries to hide his forehead under it, and with a smirk said, "Don't worry about it too much. My handsome self isn't going anywhere for another few years or so." I giggled at that, at least he's not so deep in worry that he can't lighten up the mood.

"What you lookin' at?" LeShaen glared at Barrett as he 'observed' him and Zoe. I can see LeShaen tightening his hold around Zoe, pulling her away from Barrett.

"Nothing." Was this guy stupid?

I can tell Noodle was already feeling the tension between the two. He needed to chill LeShaen out before he beats the crap out of Barrett. He lets go of me, careful to sit me down on the bed, then stalked towards LeShaen. "Hey, you're that kid that sold your app for a million dollars, but didn't share with the guy you made it with." I snickered. Well that's one way to have your best friend's back, "Asshole."

"That matter was settled, and it wasn't a million dollars" He looked smug. Million dollars or not, doesn't change the fact that he was a jerk.

"Oh, so it was less than a million dollars. Okay, that's cool." I snickered at that. Gotta give it to LeShaen, he knew exactly where to push Barrett's buttons.

"I didn't say it was less." Barrett wasn't gonna back down on this one. He may have the brains and the money, but I was hella sure he was far from what Zoe will ever want or need. The two stared down at each other. I can see Zoe trying to hold LeShaen back, whispering words in his ears, probably telling him Barrett wasn't worth it. Noodle was on the other side, ready if LeShaen needed a hand on whooping his ass. I sighed. Just when I thought a day would come where guys would grow up, I'd have to cut in as referee with a twisted ankle. Great.

I really wasn't in the mood to calm them down, getting my ass off the comfy mattress was too much work. Good thing Violet walked through, "Two alphas, and a dick fight. Good times." She commented as she stared them down like a disappointed mom would to her kids. Amazing enough, she got the 'kids' to simmer down. Gotta let her teach me how she does that sometime.

Just then, the whole place shook again; it was worse than the first. The lights started to turn off and on, and one thing I hated the most was the dark. I felt my heart quicken when the lights turned off longer than before. I struggled standing up, my arms stretched out in front of me, trying to find someone to hold on to. Suddenly, I felt arms around me. I shrieked at the sudden contact but was suddenly calm. It was Noodle. I'd be scared if it were any other, but I knew it was Noodle. He calmed me a bit, whispering nothings in my ear, knowing full well that I was scared as fuck of the dark, but the quake was getting stronger. I squeezed my eyes shot, buried myself in his chest, waited for the quake to pass. After a few seconds, it stopped. The lights blinked back on. Everyone looked frazzled, even the coach.

Everyone stared at each other, didn't know what to do at this point. "Yeah, I'm not staying." A guy with ginger hair said. Without another thought, he stood up from his place near the door looking ready to walk out.

"Where'd you think you're going?" Everyone was now staring at him. Was he crazy? We didn't know what was happening outside. For all we know, the campus was destroyed from some explosion.

"Out. I can't be stuck in here with all these losers." Excuse me?

"You can't leave here unless I say you can." The coach stared him down, adamant on keeping everybody safe inside.

The guy scoffed. "Watch me," he said. He opened the door, then walked out.


End file.
